A Gallery of Reality
by MikkiANNE
Summary: She didn’t listen to the worm. When she walked down the path, she didn’t know that reality would tell a thousand words.
1. Chapter 1

_Here is another one-shot or 500 word drabble. This is based off an idea I had while reading my copy of the first Labyrinth script (bought off eBay) and I thought it would be a good idea for a story. In the script, there were many differences between the script and movie. I only used one and it was a gallery that (I think) was part of the Labyrinth. I consider this as an early birthday (20/04) present to myself as it was fun writing this._

_My beta suggests I continue this story as she saw as a first chapter. Do you think I should leave as it is or continue the story? I'm going to leave it as completed until I decide on what I'm going to do._

_Enjoy._

**I do not own any part of _Labyrinth_. It belongs to Jim Henson, Terry Jones, Brian Froud, and George Lucas.**

* * *

Not listening to the worm, Sarah kept travelling down the path she chose first. _This is easier than I thought_, she thought brightly.

She looked straight ahead and noticed that the top of the castle was right in front of her, and the brick walls were starting to disappear as she walked on. The castle was not a pretty sight, but its' King… Sarah did not allow her mind to ponder on any further. She just had to save Toby in time. What a complete idiot she had been for asking that the goblins take him away.

The walls around had completely disappeared, and the castle was in a clear view. Sarah smiled widely. She broke into a run.

Time seemed to move quickly and before she knew it she was in front of the huge gate. Sarah proudly walked up to doors and pushed with all of her strength.

Sarah was expecting to see the Goblin City and maybe an army to stop her, but what she saw now was far from what she had expected. It was not the city or an army full of goblins, but a large room with many paintings hung on its walls.

The first painting she saw was of a baby surrounded by disgusting goblins. She moved closer and saw that the baby looked exactly like Toby. _It is Toby! _Sarah was absolutely horrified and choked back a sob. She moved to the next painting, it was a clock with thirteen hours on it. The hour hand was pointed at the nine. She bit her lip hard as she thought. She only has nine hours left!

She quickly moved to the next painting, and gasped. The wall in front of her hung a very compelling painting of Jareth. Not being able to control her self, she moved closer. It was so life-like, he stood tall, and there was an emotion in his eyes that Sarah couldn't describe. Her eyes absently travelled to his lips. His lips were thin and pink. Something gleamed from his bottom lip, Sarah noticed it was glitter.

She raised her hand to wipe off the glitter, as her thumb was nearing the painting, she heard someone yell her name. Startled, she jumped back from the painting and searched around her. On the other side of the room was a painting with a hedge maze. She walked closer to it and saw a figure waving.

"Hoggle!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing inside this painting?"

"Missy! Over here! This is the way to the castle!" he yelled, ignoring her question.

"How do I get there?"

"Go through the painting," he said.

_Through the painting? _The only question was 'how?' She then noticed the paintings surface was rippling. She raised her hand and put it through the painting. She smiled as she saw it disappear. She then walked through the painting and her whole body disappeared.

---

As Sarah moved away from the painting, Jareth exhaled slowly and closed his eyes. That was really close. He now saw her move through the painting; he then pulled out a crystal ball and noticed she safely arrived in the hedge maze… with that stupid dwarf.

He discarded the crystal ball, and raised a gloved thumb to his bottom lip, caressed it and noticed there was glitter on his glove.

_The End._


	2. Chapter 2

_I've decided to continue this story. It won't be a long story, but just a few chapters long. After reading your reviews, I got inspired to write more. So, I would like to say thank-you to Serenity458, notwritten, Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike, an anonymous reviewer, and to my beta Celecia Leigh. _

_I was planning on uploading this on my birthday (20 April) which was yesterday, but my beta hadn't gotten back to me until today. _

_Please enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth. I do own the plot and original characters.

* * *

Jareth arrived at the castle after coming back from the gallery. She was so close of discovering that he, physically, was actually the painting. He had been breathing so slowly and quietly that he almost fainted, though it was a good thing that Sarah had been called away by the dwarf.

The whole point of the gallery was that Sarah would lose track of time, she would become so interested in the paintings. He had only been there to observe, he really didn't expect she would become so engrossed with him… The thought of it made him shiver with delight.

Jareth walked into his Throne room, and kicked his way through the goblins. He smiled slightly as he saw Toby sitting in his throne, happily pulling a goblins nose. He picked up Toby and sat down in the throne, and placed Toby in his lap. He then pulled a crystal from the air and gave to Toby so he could play.

Jareth threw his head back and closed his eyes. For him, sleep couldn't come fast enough.

---

No matter how hard Sarah concentrated, she couldn't get how life-like Jareth's portrait had been. She can still picture it in her mind, the way his blonde, wild hair fell just below his shoulders, and that indescribable emotion in his eyes… She shook her head and continued to follow Hoggle. She _was _grateful that she had Hoggle to help despite the way she had been acting.

Acting.

That's what got her into this mess. The small leather bound book had started it all. She couldn't remember how long she had it for, but it had become the biggest obsession of her life. She was fascinated by the world that the author had created, the words that had been placed on paper pulled her into that world. She read it out loud in a park just a few streets away from her house. She soon began to act out the book with only her dog, Merlin, as a companion. She had been acting earlier on today… or yesterday… before she wished her brother away.

She stopped herself short as she saw something from the corner of her eye move. She turned slightly and it was an old man with a bird on his head. _Maybe they can help us._

"Come on, Hoggle. Let's ask for help," she said to him. They walked up to the man. "Excuse me, please, but can you help me?"

The man blinked. "Oh! A young girl!"

"Woo woo woo!" came the strange noise from the bird that was apparently attached to his head.

"And who is this?" continued the man.

Sarah moved closer to Hoggle. "My friend."

The man nodded. "Oh. What can I do for you?"

She relaxed slightly. "I must get to the castle at the centre of the labyrinth, do you know the way?" she asked tiredly after asking so many times today.

"Ah," he sighed.

"Ah," repeated the bird.

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

"Oh, yes. Huh," he said. "So, you want to get to the castle?"

She nodded slightly.

"Well, young woman, the way forward is sometimes the way back," he told her. Still, she couldn't decipher what he said.

"Would you listen to this crap?" the bird asked.

"Will you be quiet?!" the man snapped. The bird quickly shut up. "Quite often, young lady, it seems like we're not getting anywhere, when, in fact… we are."

Sarah sighed. "I'm not getting anywhere at the moment."

"Ah! Join the club," chirped the bird. The man snorted and appeared to be asleep. "I think that's your lot. Please leave a contribution in the little box."

The man, still asleep, pulled out a little box that had a hole in the middle. Sarah stared at it for a few moments before pulling off her ring that her mother gave to her. "I guess I can spare this."

"Gracias, Senorita."

---

Jareth didn't sleep for long. He had about ten or fifteen minutes of pure darkness before it was interrupted by a crying baby. He suspected that Toby was hungry, so he called a goblin to get him so food for him.

Minutes later there was a burp.

"You're welcome," Jareth said. "He's a lively little chap. I think I'll call him Jareth… he's got my eyes," he said, amusingly.

Suddenly, a bang was heard. A goblin came running in, a little clumsy though, and approached Jareth. He bowed down.

"Sire, sire!"

"Yes?"

"The dwarf… he abandoned the girl," the goblin said quickly.

"What?!" Jareth stood up quickly after moving Toby to his throne again. "Where did he go?!" he demanded.

"H-he left her in the hedge maze, and headed east of the maze."

After that, Jareth stalked his way out of the castle.

---

Jareth arrived just in time. He hid himself behind a boulder. He saw Hoggle hobbled down a path exiting the hedge maze, and was quietly mumbling to himself.

"Hoggle, Help!" came the faint cry from Sarah.

"I'm coming Sarah," he cried.

"Well, if it isn't you. And. Where. Are. You. Going?" he asked, suddenly feeling he was about to explode.

Hoggle swallowed. "Uh, well, the little lady gave me the slip, but I hears her now, so I was about to lead her back to the beginning like you told me to."

_Right. _"I see. For a moment, I thought you were running to help her," he said, looking down at his glove. "But, uh, no, not after my warnings. That _would_ be stupid."

"ME? Help her?" Hoggle faked a chuckle. "I'm off to take the lady back to the beginning of the labyrinth."

"Wait. I've got a much better plan." Jareth stopped him. Suddenly a ball appeared in his hand. "Give her this," he threw it to Hoggle, who caught it and it turned into a peach.

"W-what is it?" asked Hoggle.

Jareth blinked. "It's a present."

"I won't harm her," said Hoggle, stubbornly.

Jareth, now annoyed, stalked up to Hoggle. "You'll give her that, Hoggle, or I'll tip you straight into the Bog of Eternal Stench!"

Hoggle nodded, and turned to walk along the path.

A thought struck him as he saw Hoggle leave. "Oh, and Hoggle? If she ever kisses you, I'll turn you into a prince."

"Y-you will?"

"Prince of the Land of Stench," he said, and chuckled loudly as Hoggle limped away.

Jareth transported himself to his Throne room. Now, all he had to do was wait.


	3. Chapter 3

_I know it's short but I really did wish I could've written more. I have planned out the rest of the story. I've classified it as a coming-of-age story with a hint of something extra. As I told you, it's not a long story, so only a couple more chapters are to come. This is my first short story, and my first time to be writing two stories at once. I really didn't think I could handle it. This chapter includes dialogue from the early script. _

_Thank you for all of your support with this story._

_Enjoy. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth.

* * *

As she walked behind Sir Didymus and Ambrosious, she wondered what could be next. First it was the Fireys, then the bog. She really couldn't handle anymore drama. Hopefully after getting out of the forest they would be near the castle.

Ludo moaned. "Ludo… hungry!"

"Well, we can't stop now. Maybe we could find some berries," she said, searching her surroundings.

"Uh… Sarah? Here," said Hoggle, as he held out a ripe and delicious looking peach.

"Oh, thank you, Hoggle. You're a lifesaver!" she exclaimed and took a bite. "This tastes strange…"

Hoggle groaned.

Sarah blinked. She felt dizzy. "Hoggle, what have you done?"

He muttered something as he walked away, but Sarah could barely hear him. Instead, she walked over to a tree. "Everything's dancing," she said quietly.

She didn't know how it happened but she managed to lay against the tree trunk, still with the peach in her hand. She felt drowsy. She closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, she wasn't in the forest, far from it actually. She was in a very beautiful ballroom. She looked down and saw herself dress in a white dress. It looked like something a princess would wear.

Sarah got a feeling she that was supposed to do something but, what? She walked forward. Everyone was dancing. Her gut told her to keep on looking forward.

Something caught her eye. He was holding a mask to his face. He lowered it and Sarah was stunned. It was the Goblin King, and she had to admit he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. His blonde hair was a wild mane that stood up in all directions. She wanted – no, needed to be near him.

But all of a sudden, he disappeared. _Where did he go? I must find him. _She didn't know why, but she had a deep urge to find him.

Sarah searched around the whole ballroom, and she still couldn't find him. But she wasn't about to give up. She was determined to find him.

What felt like hours of searching, hoping _just_ to see his face, she decided to give up. So she turned around…

And there he was. Two beautiful women were hanging off his arms. Sarah suddenly felt ugly, awkward and very out of place. She needed to go away but before she moved, he came towards her. As he held out a hand, hers instinctively clasped his.

She felt like she was floating on air. She stared at him as they danced. His face seemed so relaxed… it instantly reminded her of the painting. _No wonder it looked so life-like, he _was _the painting._

"You were in the painting today, weren't you?" she whispered, looking for an answer in his eyes.

He never broke eye contact. "Yes, it was me," he replied. "You look very beautiful, Sarah."

Sarah blushed but was really confused for some unknown reason. "I… I feel like ... I ... don't know what I feel ..." she drifted off, getting lost in his blue eyes.

He smiled. "Don't you?"

She suddenly felt herself twirling around, and then fell back into his arms. His arm tightened around her waist to keep her from falling. She looked up at him. He had never looked so handsome. His face came closer, and closer…

Just before contact, Sarah shirked back. The clock on the wall in front of her read that it was twelve. She suddenly remembered Toby.

Not looking at him, she wriggled out of his arms, and pushed through the crowd. She got to the mirrored wall. There was no door. Next to her was a chair, she grabbed it, and smashed it against the mirror. The next thing she knew, she was falling.

Jareth was devastated once Sarah fled from his arms. He was so close of kissing those lips that have taunted him since he met her in her parent's room. He felt like he had his heart ripped out of his chest, then someone trampled on it.

He had it all planned out. He sent her into a dream that she actually wanted to have. They would dance and kiss, she would forget all about her brother, and she would become his queen. But all of that was never going to happen. She smashed the ballroom.

He transported himself to his throne room. He didn't notice that the goblins were making a mess; he didn't notice that Toby was trying to punch a goblin. He sat in his throne and pulled a crystal ball from the air, looked into and saw Sarah lying in the junkyard.


End file.
